ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonis Family
The Leonis family is a family appearing in both Imad 10 and Hara Chronicles, Pearl Leonis is known as one of the most featured members of this family, followed by Ruby in Hara Chronicles. The family is made of various Psychysapiens. Info about the Leonis Family BACK: Yellow woman: Onida Leonis, born Onida Nuria: The mother of Pearl and Onex Leonis, Married to Paladius Leonis. She is a doctor specialized in Biology, Chemistry, and also nutrition. Sweet and caring, but can be very irritable and prone to anger; She is very emotional and honest about her mood and feelings, also willing to go through hell and back for her family's sake. An extroverted person, she's an energetic and lively social butterfly. Green Man: Paladius Leonis, Father of Onex and Pearl Leonis, Married to Onida Leonis. Logical and calm, cool and collected, he is an engineer specialized in mechanical and energy science. Understanding and reasonable, he is always ready to provide efficient help an advice to his loved ones when they need it. Being mostly introverted, he likes to relax with a good book somewhere silent, especially a rustic cottage setting in close proximity to a natural ecosystem, due to his love of nature. BOTTOM: RIGHT: Fuchsia Man: Onex Leonis, son of Onida and Paladius Leonis, Pearl's older extremely protective brother. Fiery and feisty, he's a fitness trainer who loves his job and gives his customers something worth the money they pay. In his younger days, he severely injured the kids who were mistreating Pearl after she told him what they did to her and asked him to make them pay, resulting in him getting in jail. However Pearl told the police that she was the one who told him to do what he did and she'd take responsibility for her actions, resulting in both her and Onex doing some community service before being let go with a relatively clean slate. Being a fitness instructor, he lives a very healthy lifestyle. Passionate and ambitious, he always challenges himself to get better, physically mentally or morally. Middle: Pearl Leonis: A main protagonist in Imad 10 and Hara Chronicles, Imad's love interest, Pearl is the daughter of Onida and Paladius Leonis, and the younger sister of Onex Leonis. She is extremely smart even by Psychysapien standards, being one of the leading genius scientists of her planet, taking part in revolutionary inventions and discoveries, sometimes doing so by herself. She's very empathic, being in tune with other people's emotions and adopting a loving and caring demeanor, yet is also somewhat judgemental (seen with her above average distrust for anyone she initially feels any sort of dislike towards), a trait she gradually toned down with the help of friends. As a child, she was a wreck due to being teased and bullied by envious kids in ways subtle enough to usually avoid detection or punishment, sometimes exploiting loopholes in her school rules. At home, she had found a friend into a domestic AI (Artificial Intelligence) inside a kids' toy, whom she called Roxas. Throughout these circumstances, Pearl developed a reclusive personality, acting apprehensive of social interaction. She was pushed to her limits when a gang of school jerks humiliated her by taking her diary and reading it out loud to many student outside the school, followed by bullies physically assaulting her and trashing her belongings, including her AI friend Roxas. The young Psychysapien cried, deeply saddened and ashamed, as a flame of hatred was ignited in her heart. She told her big Brother Onex Leonis about what happened to her, asking him in a fit of rage to "make these bastards pay". Onex, furious of what these kids did to his beloved sister, gave each of the jerks and bullies a severe beating, but got arrested and imprisoned for this; as for his targets, they were sent to the hospital. Eventually calming down and regaining her composure, Pearl realized the full consequences her desire for revenge had begotten; she deduced much to her chagrin it all ended with her brother getting a criminal record and kids being sent to the emergency wing of a hospital, kids who despite being mean, didn't necessarily all know any better and got what she saw as a disproportionate retribution, with her feeling pity for them upon seeing them in such a state. After weeping one final time because of what she indirectly caused, she got a hold of herself then vowed never to be overridden by wrath and hatred again, and to take responsibility for her actions. She confessed to the principal and police officers how she was the one to push her brother to act the way he did, asking them to punish her in his place, as her brother was just protecting her. As an end result, Onex's sentence was shorted and Pearl was sentenced to a week of community service. She came out a whole different woman out of this ordeal, a lady who would efficiently keep her emotions in check and display a good deal of empathy with people in general. However, students started fearing and avoiding her after hearing from Pearl's previous aggressors, who came back from the hospital, about what would happen to anyone who shows any disrespect towards her. Onex Leonis was rehabilitated after doing time and community service, apologizing and vowing to better control his emotions and become a better role model for his sister. Personal: Pearl's favorite color is Turquoise. / She's very curious about her surroundings, be it technological or natural; she's very interested in learning how things work. / She's an ecology enthusiast who loves observing nature and taking strolls through it, especially the quiet parts to escape the stress of her work in the city. / She has a thing for mythology and folk tales. / She's somewhat interested in learning about minerals, in particular crystalline ones. / She considers her cousin Ruby Leonis as the little sister she never had. Left: Ruby Leonis: Pearl's and Onex's Paternal cousin. Ruby is extremely bright for her age, as well as very social and active; she loves having fun and laughing all the way, enjoying life to the fullest. She's one of the closest people to Pearl along with Onex. She likes to expand her knowledge about what the world harbors, especially when it comes to different cultures and kinds of jobs; She also has an innate gift when it comes to some fields of science.Category:Groups Category:Families Category:Heroes Category:Aliens